The Winner's Instinct: Awakening
by Gen. Jok3r
Summary: Wins. Loses. Realism. Depression. After the Unova League failure Ash Ketchum is depressed, and has a serious talk with his closest familymembers. Join to our hero's new adventure, where he starts to rebuild his selfconfidence step-by-step, together with his Pokemon. Rated T for violent themes and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I got the inspiration for Ash Ketchum story for a while ago, but now I finally made the first chapter! So, read it and tell me what it was like!**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Determination beats Depression**

Pallet Town. The place of hopes and determination, and also the home of new adventures.

'_I am pathetic…'_

Err… Well, at least mostly. That very depressed thought belongs to our hero, Ash Ketchum. Ash is a 16-year-old young man and has been trainer for six years. He has a red white cap with a blue poke ball-logo, blue jeans, a blue jacket with hood, blue white sneakers and black fingerless gloves. On his shoulder travels his lifelong partner Pikachu, his starter and the closest friend, who looked at his friend with worried expression. He hasn't seen Ash as depressed for years, and not ever for days. But Pikachu knows what the reason is. It all happened four days ago, in a heated Unova League battle against Cameron…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_What an intensive battle we have here, folks! Both trainers are on their last pokemon, and Cameron's Riolu is taking a serious beating from Ash's Pikachu! Can Cameron pull the victory, or will Ash advance further in this year's Unova League -tournament?" announcer wondered to his microphone, and audience was cheering loudly._

'_Things are looking great after start,' Ash thought with little smirk while he looked Pikachu's performance. The rodent was seriously beating the little jackal, and Ash knew that battle was in his pocket, and he needed only one strike for the victory._

"_Pikachu, finish Riolu with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu spun and send the yellow orb towards Riolu._

"_Riolu, use Copycat quickly! I know you can do it!" Cameron shouted with a desperate voice. _

_And just before Electro Ball hit, Riolu managed to use Copycat to eliminate some damage. Copied Electro Ball blocked Pikachu's attack but not shockwave, and, being quite close to explosion Riolu suffered some fatal damage. After smoke cleared, Pikachu was standing with hard breathing and Riolu was lying down._

"_Nice, Pikachu! Good work!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu nodded._

"_No! This is not over! Riolu, I know you are hurt but you gotta get up! After all we have been through; I know you can do it!" Cameron shouted, almost pleaded. And after encouragement, Riolu's eyes snapped open and he started to glow in bluish white colour._

"_Yes! Finally!/Oh dammit not now!" trainers shouted at the same time (_Guess which one is our hero?_)._

_Soon the glow faded, and Lucario has taken Riolu's place. The evolution gave it more power and endurance, and both Pikachu and Lucario had a fight of their lives. But soon, Lucario started to take the control of the battle, and after one critical Bone Rush, Pikachu was down._

"_Pikachu is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Since Ash is out of pokemon, the winner of this round is Cameron!" referee declared raising his green flag towards Cameron and Lucario, who were cheering loudly._

_Ash one the other hand picked Pikachu up, and left to the pokemon centre, tears in his eyes._

_After healing Ash told with depressed voice to Cilan and Iris that he needs to be alone, and he is leaving back to Kanto. Both Cilan and Iris tried to cheer him up, but after a while they left their friend alone and started to travel around Unova's other parts together._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had arrived to the highest place of route 1, where they could see the whole Pallet Town. Ash watched the view and sighed deeply, causing Pikachu to look him more worried expression.

"Man, I have never been as depressed as I am now, Pikachu," Ash said and looked to his partner. "Not even the sight of Pallet Town can't cheer me up."

"Pika? Pi kaa Pi PikaPi?" Pikachu asked for the reason of depression, because after couple tries he knew that he won't be able to cheer his trainer up.

"I think that back in Sinnoh Paul was right. I am pathetic," Ash said, which caused Pikachu to come very angry, and his cheek pouches started to spark, while shouting with denying voice.

Ash sighed again, looked away from his friend and started walking. "Maybe so, my friend, but I made stupid decisions again in the tournament. I just used only my new pokemon in the tournament, and look how it ended. Cameron's poorly trained Hydreigon beat half of my pokemon, Pignite being able to pull the victory after a couple super effective Brick Breaks. You gotta admit Pikachu that Charizard would have eaten Cameron's whole team, Inferape and Sceptile could have played them out easily, and heck, even Torterra could have beaten that damn three headed lizard with only one Rock Climb!" Ash said with a bitter voice, and Pikachu took his worried expression again with sigh, putting his ears against his back in defeat.

Ash looked to his friend with fake smile. "So, you agree with that? But I have to say that you were great as always. You took alone four of his pokemon, losing to fifth after his evolution… Tell me about a lucky bounce…" Ash said, and Pikachu nodded and sighed again. Ash petted his friend a little, and kept talking.

"I am going leave our new friends to professor's ranch. I am leaving you there also," and to that Pikachu looked Ash with shocked expression. Ash had never done anything like that!

"Calm down, my friend. It'll be for just one night. I am going to have a serious talk with mom and professor alone, so I don't want anyone else is listening or knows what we are talking about. Not even you, although it hurts to say that…" Ash said and looked his companion, who was still a little bit shocked.

"Come on, it's not that bad. And I need you tell to others that our lost in the tournament wasn't their fault, and I was responsible for that because I couldn't unleash their full potential before the tournament. Could you please do that and also stay with them for one night? Please Pikachu, for me?" Ash asked, and looked his friend, who sighed and gave a little nod.

"Thank you, buddy. I owe you. But now, let's get going," Ash said and two travelers picked up their speed.

* * *

In about an hour Ash and Pikachu arrived to prof. Oak's ranch, which is same old peaceful place with windmill, big house/laboratory which is Oak's home and with massive fields for captured or wild pokemon. Ash arrived to the door, and knocked it twice. Soon enough the door opened, and familiar black haired young man with green clothes stood before Ash.

"Oh my… Ash! You have grown a lot from last time we saw!" Tracey said and looked his friend. And truth to be told, Ash was about three inches taller now, so he was about 5'9 tall.

"Well… I think that puberty and I met finally each other!" Ash said with small chuckle, causing Tracey to chuckle too. "But it's good to see you again, Tracey."

"And your voice is more masculine too! But it is nice to see you too, Ash! Come in! Your pokemon have been waiting for you!" Tracey said and let Ash inside. "Do you want to meet professor?"

"Actually, I want to see him first. Where is he?" Ash asked when they arrived to living room.

"He is in his lab. You know where that is," Tracey chuckled and continued," I must go now and make food for pokemon. See you soon!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Ash answered, and with that Tracey went to kitchen. Ash sighed deeply and went to the lab, where professor was examining his brand new starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. When young pokemon noticed Ash, they paid more attention to Ash than professor, which caused Oak to turn around.

"Ah, Ash my boy! You arrived!" Oak exclaimed with his cheery voice.

"Hi, professor," Ash said with neutral voice. Professor noticed that Pikachu gave also only a small wave with his paw, and wasn't even nearly as happy as usual. "How are the new starters?" Ash asked as a little small talk and looked at young pokemon.

"Oh, they are fine. New trainers should arrive in week, and they are more than ready to go on adventure!" Oak said and returned them to their balls. Putting pokeballs to his pocket Oak took a serious expression and looked at Ash.

"And now tell me. What's wrong?"

Ash sighed deeply, and looked directly to professor's eyes. "Everything, I afraid. That's why I am inviting you and _only_ _you_ for the dinner, together with mom. I think that I need to have serious discussion with you. That's why I am leaving all pokemon to ranch, even Pikachu for one night." Ash said with a serious tone, and professor just stared back before nodding.

"Very well. This must be very important if you are leaving Pikachu here. Go ahead and leave your pokemon here, they will be fine. And also, I'll come alone at 6.00 p.m. and I won't tell Tracey where I am going. Ok?"

Ash nodded, and started to leave to fields. "Thanks, professor. Want to see my new friends?"

"I'd love to, Ash," he answered and together they went out.

So, the famous fields of professor Oak's ranch were front of them. Ash started to look for his pokemon, and soon enough he spotted a familiar seed pokemon.

"Hoy, Bulbasaur! Guess who?"

Bulbasaur turned to look this new but somehow familiar voice, and couldn't believe his eyes. His trainer has returned! With a happy growl Bulbasaur rushed to his trainer's arms and nudged his chest. Ash could only chuckle.

"Hey there Bulbasaur, I have missed you too," Ash said and looked to his peacemaker. "Would you tell to others that I am here?"

Bulbasaur nodded, and felt that something was bothering his friend, because professor was also very serious. "Good. We'll be waiting here, okay?" Ash said and Bulbasaur grunted and went look for others.

Soon enough his pokemon arrived. After being crushed by Bayleef's Body Slam, Tauros swarm and a very big group hug, Ash was able to stand up. But like Bulbasaur, others noticed that Ash wasn't okay.

"Hi guys! I am back again, and with new friends. Want to meet them?" Ash asked, and everyone nodded.

"Hmm, I am quite curious to see what you've got, my boy," Oak said with a little excitement.

"Well, you'll meet them now. Come on out!" Ash said, tossing his pokeballs out. And soon, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Boldore, Unfezant, Scraggy, Leavanny and Krookodile were standing front of others. "Okay, it's time meet your family. Say hi to others!" Ash said, and his pokemon started to have discussions, mostly with same types.

"They are good looking young ones, Ash," Professor said with small smile.

"Yes, they have potential, but I have failed to unleash it," Ash bitterly answered, which caused professor to turn back to serious. _'So that's the reason, hmm?'_

"Okay guys, I am leaving you now for night, together with Pikachu," Ash said. His pokemon looked surprised, not for the fact that their trainer left, but for that even Pikachu was staying. Ash looked with neutral face. "Yes, Pikachu is staying, although for one night. I'll be back for tomorrow, before afternoon," and with that Ash left with professor Oak, leaving a group of confused pokemon behind.

* * *

**#POKESPEECH ACTIVATED#**

Sceptile was first to get his senses back. "So Pikachu, what the heck?! Why he is leaving you behind, what happened?" Other also agreed in unison, needing to know what's going on.

However, before Pikachu could answer, Pignite answered with sad face. "He is leaving us here because we lost against Cameron, right Pikachu?"

That statement was a shock for others, everyone questioning it with shouts: "NO", "That can't be true" and "Ash is not one for power" echoing everywhere. The situation was quickly getting out of control, so Pikachu unleashed a Thunder to the group, getting them to listen and calm down.

"Ash took that battle very hard. Not because of our results, but his own decisions. He is blaming himself about the lost," Pikachu said with sad tone. Others were shocked for that too, and they were speechless.

"Why he is doing that? He has raised every one of us well, and he has a good heart. He really cares us, and I know what I am talking about," Infernape stated. "I've been trained by Paul."

These caused older ones to nod, while new members were confused. "Who is Paul?" Oshawott asked, causing Infenape to turn towards him.

"Kid, you know what kind of person Ash is, don't you? Paul is a complete vice versa as a trainer. He is harsh, rude, wants only power, doesn't give a shit about weak pokemon and… He also releases pokemon whom he thinks that they aren't worthy for his time. And, he released me when I was a young Chimchar," Infenape said, causing older pokemon to become angry and newer to become shocked.

"Ouh… I'm sorry for you, Infernape," Oshawott said, feeling quite empty when he was thinking his stupid actions. Coming in and out from his pokeball in tight battle without permission from his trainer was one of the stupid actions. Ash was never angry to him although sometimes he sounded quite annoyed. He snapped from his thoughts when Infernape laughed.

"Don't be sorry, kiddo. Ash has changed my life completely, from the weak Chimchar who was in berserk when Blaze activated to the Infenape with full control of himself. And only for that reason I will follow Ash to the end," Infernape stated, and that caused older pokemon to nod in approval with "Me too" –replies. That caused also the newcomers to smile in awe.

"And I think I know why Ash is so depressed," Sceptile said causing other to look towards him. "He doesn't think that you newcomers are weak, I think that he is blaming himself for not being able to unleash your potential. He thinks that he is failed as a trainer." Other started to argue, but when Pikachu stopped them, they looked to the rodent.

"Sceptile is right. That is the exact reason why Ash is moping right now. And he is discussing about it together with his Delia-mother and old Oak. He is trying to find answer for something, something that we along with his human friends are not allowed to hear…" Pikachu told them, and everyone was silent. Bulbasaur, being the second in hierarchy decided to ask: "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

Pikachu looked to his oldest pokemon friend with sad expression. "I have no idea, my friend…"

**#POKESPEECH DEACTIVATED#**

* * *

In Ketchum residence, Delia was very happy that her son has arrived, and was much taller and mature with masculine voice. She was soon worried that Ash was quite depressed, and even Pikachu was in ranch. When Delia asked why, his answer that he has invited professor for the dinner, and he wants to talk with us alone. So, Delia went to kitchen to make dinner while Ash was in living room.

At 18.00, food was ready, and someone was knocking the door. Guessing who the visitor was, Delia called Ash that food was ready and went to open the door. On stairs was standing her old friend, who had a sweater and brown jeans.

"Hi Delia. I heard that you are having a dinner tonight?" Oak asked with gentle smile.

"You are right, Samuel. Perfect timing as always, the food is ready! So come in and take your seat," Delia said, and soon after Oak, Delia and Ash started eating.

Delia and Samuel had a little small talk for whole time, while Ash was quietly eating. In 30 minutes they ate dinner and Oak looked to Ash.

"Ash, you invited me here to talk with you, but you haven't said anything yet. So, would you tell me now what is wrong, young man?"

Ash looked to his mother and Oak, and both were looking back with kind and worried expression.

"Yes Ash, you have always been so happy boy, but now you are so depressed that it hurts. Tell us, what's wrong?" Delia asked with concern.

Ash sighed, and looked to Oak. "Professor, I need you to tell me truth, okay?"

Professor nodded, and Ash continued: "Because after Unova League, I am feeling that I am pathetic and a failure as a trainer, I need to hear from you how good or bad I am in your opinion, professor."

Both Delia and Oak were shocked from Ash's sentence, but Delia recovered quickly, mother instincts kicking in. "Ash Ketchum! You are not talking that way about yourself! You are a good young man, a good traine…"

"Mother, STOP!" Ash shouted, being shocked that he shouted to his mother. Delia was also, because he has never been angry towards her. Ash quickly calmed down, and took her mother's hand, and looked to her eyes. "I'm sorry, mom, but now is not time for mother's encouragement. I need an opinion from Kanto's old champion," Ash said and looked towards Oak, who seemed to understand the reason for discussion and closed his eyes to think. Delia also gave a little nod and looked quietly to Samuel.

Soon, Oak opened his eyes and looked directly into Ash's eyes, with a look of champion. "In my opinion, Ash Ketchum, you are a good trainer," Oak said. That caused Delia to smile widely with "I knew it"-expression.

Ash on the other hand was boiling in frustration, but before he could say anything, professor raised his hand to stop him. "You are a good trainer, my boy, don't dare to deny it. But, at your current rate, you are not champion material. Not even close, I afraid," professor said, and closed his eyes. That caused Ash to look the old champion in interest, because now he was telling the truth. Delia, on the other hand…

"HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY SON, IN MY HOUSE, SAMUEL OSWALD OAK?!" Delia screamed, causing almost a heart attack to poor professor.

"BECAUSE HE IS RIGHT, MOTHER!" Ash shouted, shocking Delia again because her lovely son shouted to her, not only once but twice. "The truth hurts, and it is not easy either to tell or to listen and swallow, but I need to hear where I lack and what my weaknesses are. BECAUSE I AM SO FUCKING TIRED TO BE A PATHTETIC AND WEAK TRAINER FROM BOONIES!" Ash shouted, and started crying hysterically. Both Delia and Oak looked to each other and then to crying Ash with sad face. They didn't know what Ash had been through on his journeys or what he had been thinking about his own skills. When Delia tried to comfort Ash, he suddenly jumped and hit the table with his fists and looked professor with sobbing determination.

"Professor Oak, I need you to tell me where I lack and what should I do other way. Because I want to be the best trainer in the world, train my pokemon to their maximum, and I don't want to ever hear that I am weak or that I am from boonies. I want to make Kanto rise and shine!" Ash said with determination, without tears, and the old fire had returned to his eyes.

Delia was crying silently with proud face, and pulled her son into a tight hug. Even professor dried a couple tears from his eyes, and felt proud about Ash, who was like another grandson to him, especially because that spark of fighter has returned into Ash. Delia and Ash broke the hug, and Delia still cried silently, feeling so proud about his little boy… Who was a young man now, and going to be the greatest champion in the history. Delia couldn't explain why she felt so, but she just knew when she looked her matured son who had those eyes burning with determination.

* * *

"So, professor, if I am not even close to champion material, what should I do better?" Ash asked looking to professor, he needed answers, and he needed them now.

Professor dried his eyes again before he looked to Ash. "Firstly Ash, the main reason you are not the champion material is that you have never traveled alone. True, your friends are very helpful in need, you have company, but the real champions always work alone with their pokemon. It makes your bond with your pokemon much stronger, because you and your pokemon know that no matter what kind of situation it is, you can and have to always rely on each other," professor said. Ash immediately thought his friends, like Brock and Misty, but he found that Oak was right. The relationship between trainer and pokemon becomes stronger, when they have only each other. Meanwhile Delia looked like that she wanted to protest, but because Ash seemed to understand and agree with Oak, she bit her lips.

"Secondly, your training. When you start a new journey, you have always only Pikachu with you, and you don't battle with your older ones at all. You don't train them, and they won't be stronger. Instead, they become weaker, they are rusty, and they are just loafing around because they don't need to be in shape. Not even for food," Oak stated his second opinion, and this seemed to be disturbing to Ash. Oak noted that and asked from him.

"You seem disagree with that opinion. So let me ask you, when was the last time when you battled with Totodile?"

Ash could only look to professor with blank stare. Totodile… He didn't battle with him even in Sinnoh, did he? He used Quilava twice, and in his first battle Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava. In defeat, Ash sighed and looked to floor.

"I don't remember exactly, but I think that in Silver Conference," Ash mumbled, and Oak nodded.

"Yes, it was in Silver Conference, in your preliminary rounds. And it's been for five years now. _Five years,_ Ash."

Ash gulped loudly because of Oak's tone in last words, so he looked back to professor. "How's Totodile?"

Professor shook his head a little. "Well, like I early said, he is just loafing around. He is a predator pokemon, Ash, and he doesn't need to battle for food. So he is very rusty. If you don't believe, well, I can tell that he hasn't danced for two years at all. And that was something he loved to do."

Ash was shocked, like Delia was too. That little crocodile was always so full of energy, and now he wouldn't even dance? Ash nodded briefly. "I have to apologize Totodile. I will help him to find his dancing mood once again," Ash declared, and Oak nodded.

"That's good. Now, to the last and third point. This goes hand to hand with second one, and I think that this is the hardest part for you."

"Tell me, professor. If I need to change, just tell me what to do. I'll do anything," Ash said with determination. Oak kept his serious face.

"It's about changing, but not about you. It is about evolution, Ash," Oak stated.

"Evolution..? But I can't force them to evolve, I have always let them to do the decision," Ash said, somehow confused. Delia was agreeing with her son, because it is pokemon's body so it should make the decision, not the trainer.

"And you shouldn't force them," Oak said, "but how many Elites or Champions has a pokemon in their official team who hasn't fully evolved? Exactly, none. And to challenge Elite Four, no matter which region, trainer must be the winner of the region's league. After victory you can take on challenge in five years, and then, if you lose or don't do that challenge in time but you still want to, you have to collect badges again and compete in the tournament again. And also, when you challenge the Elite Four, you must have a team of six with _same type_."

"Same type?!" Ash exclaimed is surprise, and Oak nodded.

"Yes. Unlike Champions who are allowed to use any kind of pokemon they like in their battles, Elite Four members are considered as a masters of their respective type. And all of their pokemon are fully evolved. So, if you are challenging Elite Four with fire types or grass types, things are looking good at the moment. You just need to train and evolve them. If you are using electric types… Well, you have only Pikachu, so you are in hurry. And I know that Pikachu has his personal opinion about evolving, but if you can get him agree that evolution would be a good thing for both of you, you would be a super strong electric type master in no time," Oak said calmly.

"But he doesn't want to evolve!" Ash exclaimed with somehow desperate voice. "He wants to be the strongest Pikachu in the world, and heck, he beat even Regice and Latios! He doesn't have a reason to evolve!"

Oak looked seriously to Ash. "They are impressive feats, I admit, but he won Regice only because of your excellent and surprising use of field, and against Latios it was a tie. Only two of your pokemon have beaten legendary because of their own abilities and strength: Sceptile and Charizard. Sceptile took down Darkrai, and Charizard beat Articuno, and has had good fights against legendary birds and Entei. In my opinion, Charizard is your strongest pokemon, Sceptile is somewhere close, then comes Infernape, and then Pikachu, only because you two have a strong bond, stronger than pokemon will have with their trainers. If Pikachu evolves, I am 100% sure that he'll be your strongest. And I think that it will also cause others to evolve. And in addition, if Pikachu had a tie with Latios, what would have happened if he had been a Raichu instead?"

Ash looked to the floor, for a while, and looked then back to the professor. "He would have won."

"Yes, I think so too," Oak said, and looked his watch. "Oh my goodness, it is late! I must go and get some sleep!" Oak said standing up and started to leave. And, in fact it was already 22.00, and Ash knew he had a lot of things to do tomorrow.

"So Ash, we discussed a lot, so rest for the night and think about what I told you," Oak said while he looked to Ash. "But if you do what I told you, I am sure that you'll the strongest champion of the century. I have faith in you, my boy!" Oak said with proud smile.

"And I agree with him!" Delia said. "You are going to be the best if you decide so, honey. And I'll always root for you, no matter what!"

Ash could only smile to professor and his mother, he felt that tears were coming again, but hold them in.

"Thank you, for everything. This discussion made me feel much better and confident, and I know that I'll be ready for new challenges!" Ash exclaimed, causing Delia and Oak to chuckle.

"We are always here for you," Delia said while she looked to Ash.

"And you can always ask me for anything, anywhere, anytime," Oak said. "But now I must go. Thank you for the dinner, Delia. And Ash, see you again tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, professor, see ya," Ash said and Oak closed the door.

* * *

Outside on Ketchum's yard, Samuel Oak put hands to his pockets and looked to the beautiful sky. Sighing deeply, with a little smile, he thought: "_I always had a feeling that Ash is going to be something great when he becomes older. But now I am sure about it. I promise it to you, Mercury: Ash is going to be the next Pokemon Master._" With that thought, Oak started to walk towards his home.

* * *

**And that was chapter one! So yeah, it's quite clear what is the main target of this story. Someone might say that "Ash is going to be a pokemon master, legendary trainer, aura user and best in everything blah blah blah..." But I can tell you, that that's WRONG! At least it won't be easy for him to become a championship contender. Because, what is the point to be a Pokemon Master if you don't even have to sweat, bleed and cry for it?**

**Finally, read&review, please. Ideas are always welcome, and I really need an opinion from the story: is it good or should it be somehow better? (This was only a first chapter, but for the future, you know.)**

**With these thoughts, 3r is out and starts to make preparations for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Gen. Jok3r is back with a new chapter!**

**So, the story has been out for couple days and it has +250 views and about 10 marks as a favourite or following story. Also there was a surprising amount of reviewes for chapter 1 with a positive feedback, so thank you very much and I hope that you like this story in the future too.**

**There were some in questions and wondering in reviews, so here are the answers.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami & Legionary Prime: You both were wondering what Ash is going to do in future, is he just training or going to Kalos for instance? Well, I won't tell you direct answer, as a little hint he needs to build up his team and catch also new pokemon to get potential teams with same element. And he won't be ready to face Elite Four for long time, so that's my answer.**

**A Reviewer****: You wondered the reason for "same type" -rule in Elite Four-challenge? Well think about it. Those Elites are all masters of certain type. If the challenger is able to beat even one of them, he gets an offer from the league to join Elite Four. For instance, if a trainer challenges Johto's Elite Four and beats Will and Koga but loses to Bruno, he gets the offer for Koga's place as the third Elite Four member. Koga will be then the fourth, and Will is not Elite any more. Of course the trainer can also decline the offer, and then the Elite Four remains same. That's the reason for "same type" -rule in this story, because after one win the trainer is considered as a master of certain type.**

**But now, to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Returning to the Family (part 1/3): The Flying Guardian**

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town. Sun shined from cloudless sky, Pidgeys chirped, and our hero was making his way towards professor Oak's ranch.

Ash had woken up early, around 8 o'clock, and has really surprised his mother. Ash just told her that if he ever wanted to be the best, he wasn't allowed to sleep late. And, like a one well known person once said: "An early bird catches the worm… Or in this case, the pokemon." So after breakfast, Ash was on his way.

While he walked towards the ranch Ash thought about yesterday's discussion with professor and mother. He really needed to tell someone how he felt about himself, to persons whom Ash knew that would really listen and help him, without laughing, unnecessary cheering or just shrugging it off, like most of his friends would have done. Ash felt better although he still doubted his skills, but he decided to put a brave face for his pokemon's sake. Now the most important thing was that he wanted to be the king of the hill, and tell to others who had ever doubted him that "I did it". And also, he realized that he hadn't actually ever done this before, he is taking training in serious way, not just loafing around and making "new friends".

Soon enough Ash arrived to Oak's house, and knocked the door. After a while, the door opened and Oak himself was standing there. "Good morning, Ash! You are an early bird today!" Oak greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, professor. Well, I guess that someone mentioned something about early birds and pokemon… Although I _really_ can't remember when that happened," Ash answered, causing them both to laugh.

"Well, I think that I remember it too. So please, come in," Oak said, and they went in.

"So, how are you feeling, my boy? We had a quite serious discussion yesterday, hm?" Oak asked, looking to Ash with a worried expression.

"Well, I'm good. Of course, I have still a little doubt about myself, but when I'll train my pokemon, I'll make them stronger and I'll be stronger too," Ash said, and Oak gave an accepted nod.

"Good. But don't doubt your skills. If you lose, learn from it and train harder," Oak said and Ash agreed with him. "But here is the ranch. I think that you want to be with your pokemon alone?" Oak said while he opened the door which leaded to the fields.

"I'd really appreciate it," Ash answered, and with that he went out.

* * *

Ash was really surprised that all of his pokemon, but only one Tauros, he noted, were already waiting for him. Pikachu immediately gave a happy greeting jumped on Ash's shoulder. Everyone else greeted also, but like Pikachu, they had a waiting expression on their face.

"Good morning, guys. And to you too, Pikachu," Ash said and petted his starter, "it wasn't that bad to be here for one night, was it?" Pikachu shooked his head, and Ash looked to others.

"So, I believe that Pikachu had told about my feelings, hasn't he?" Ash asked and the group gave a nodding grunt as an answer.

"Good. Well, I think that I have to talk with you about something," Ash said and sat down, causing the group to spear in circle shape around him.

"You see, I have been a bad trainer," Ash said causing a wave of protest from his pokemon, but Ash raised his hand to stop it, smiling a little.

"Please, I really appreciate your opinion, but that's true. So now listen to me," Ash said and turned serious. "I have made sometimes bad decisions when we have battled, and that's caused some of our losses. Every single of you are awesome individuals, but with most of you, I have failed to unleash your potential. Those whom I think that I have trained well for so far, are Sceptile, Infernape, Straptor, Torterra, Swellow, Snorlax, Noctowl, Charizard, Gliscor and Pikachu. In the way or other I have failed with others, and from the list I just said, Gliscor and Charizard had trained themselves to their current level by their own effort," Ash said and raised his hand again because of the wave of protest. Soon they calmed down, and listened to Ash once more.

"But I am telling you, that list is going to change. Together we can do it, together we will be the strongest, but it requires patience, passion, flexibility and understanding from each of us. I am going to do my best to make you better battlers, and I know that I need to learn a lot, but with your help, we can do it." That caused the group to fell completely silent, and they gave a little nod. Their trainer hasn't actually ever been so serious, so it kind of took them off guard.

"But what I said requires a lot of heart. So now I'll ask this for once. Those who think that they won't agree with me or think that they don't have heart for future's quite harsh training, come out and tell me. No bad feelings, no regret, and I'll either release you to wilderness or let you stay here. But you don't have to battle." Ash said, and looked to his pokemon. It felt bad, but he needed to know that did his pokemon have heart for this task.

Most of them were shocked, and almost every one of them shook their head immediately. They wanted to be with Ash, no matter what. But two of them moved towards Ash.

First one was Tauros. He looked a little sad, but looked to Ash directly. Ash on the other hand felt that something was stuck in his throat, but tried to keep his composure. "So Tauros, you want to stay out from this opportunity to become stronger?" Ash asked, and to his surprise, Tauros shook his head. Instead he looked towards fields, were Ash's other Tauros were eating and relaxing.

"Ah, so you mean the others? They don't want to battle, right?" Ash asked, and Tauros gave an agreeing grunt. "And they don't have to; they can stay here without battling. But you want to be with us? And you are the one who has always battled with me, right?" Ash asked, and again Tauros nodded. "Good, you are in!" Ash exclaimed, and Tauros blew some smoke from his nostrils and gave a happy grunt.

Then Ash looked to another pokemon, who was Totodile. He really looked like he was a Slakoth in Totodile costume. Ash took a sad but gentle face, and talked to him. "Totodile… I am not surprised that you want to leave me. And I am so sorry about how I have ignored you. I have used Bayleef and Quilava much more than you. But please, I know that I made a mistake but I am sure that I can restore your dancing spirit. I really miss your awesome dancing on the battlefield. Like I said, I have ignored you and others, but I promise that I won't be ignoring anymore. Give me a chance, please," Ash talked to him, dropping a couple tears, and looked to Totodile.

Totodile wondered his options. On the other hand, he blamed Ash that he hasn't had any fun for years, and he was so rusty because of him. But on the other hand, he knew that in wilderness he couldn't survive in his current condition; he would starve or be hunted by predators. So he looked to Ash directly, and grunted something which Ash seemed to understand.

"I promise, Totodile. From my heart, I promise that I'll be a better trainer and I won't ever ignore you and any other member of our family," Ash said with tears in his eyes, and was surprised when a weak Water Gun hit to his face and tackled him down. Soon after a little crocodile was standing on his lap, laughing and giving a little dance.

Ash could only laugh along with other pokemon and hugged his little crocodile tightly. "Thank you Totodile, I won't ever forget this!" He exclaimed, and Totodile nodded in response and looked his trainer with smile. Others were also relieved that Totodile was staying; they would have really missed this friend's sense of humor.

* * *

Soon after Ash broke the hug with Totodile, stood up and looked to the group. "So, here is the plan. I am going on the short trip, together with Pikachu and Totodile. We'll be off for week or two, and when we come back, we'll train for a while," Ash told them, and again he had to raise his arm because of the group's confusion. Ash first said that he'll rotate everyone, and now he is going again only with Pikachu and Totodile. Because of Bulbasaur's position in hierarchy, he demanded explanation from Ash.

Ash looked to the seed pokemon. "Yeah, I am doing exact opposite to what I just said, _but,_" Ash smiled a little and looked to others, "that's because you can train yourselves alone. Hone your skills and build up your stamina and endurance. If you have time and will, you can also do some move tutoring to each other. We can also to that later, but I really want that each of you will be in tiptop shape when we return, all right?" Ash asked, and everyone seemed to understand. "Good. Now I want that you form groups for exercises. Those groups are for flying, power, defense, speed and skill. Because one group is called "flying", so it includes only those who are flying types or able to fly, so Heracross, you'll join to them. In overall you are great, but you can improve a lot in flying abilities, ok?" Ash asked looking directly to him, and Heracross nodded.

"Great. So flying types and Heracross is one permanent group, which focuses on improvements in stamina, agility and speed. The group leader is Gliscor, because in my opinion he is the best flyer in overall. Is that clear?" Ash asked, said pokemon group nodded eagerly.

"Good. The other leaders are Infernape for power and skill, Torterra and Donphan for defense and Sceptile for speed. Infernape knows how to improve pure strength and knows how to attack with amazing accuracy. Torterra and Donphan know how to improve your defense. And Sceptile is the fastest and the most agile of you. Their responsibilities are to improve your said skills, and also they are the authors; you'll do what they tell you to do. Everyone agrees?" Ash asked, and again everyone nodded.

"Awesome. Now, rest of you form three groups; one group for skill/power, one group for defense and one group for speed. And schedule is something like this: you'll work from lunch to dinner for three days, and every day you change the group leader. For instance, if you start tomorrow with Infernape, next day is with Torterra and Donphan and the next is with Sceptile. Fourth day is for resting, but of course if you want to you can do some individual training. At the fifth day routine starts again. So, today you form your groups with as equal number of heads as possible, and start training tomorrow. Got it?" Ash asked, and again everyone nodded, but Bulbasaur still wanted some information about this little journey.

Ash looked again to Bulbasaur and smiled. "Well Bulbasaur, I think that you have missed the members of original team, haven't you?" Ash winked, and he believed that he hadn't ever seen Bulbasaur as happy as he now was. Pikachu was overjoyed from the fact also. Everyone seemed satisfied with their training routine and their trainer's little journey.

"So we'll meet in couple weeks. Take care of yourselves, ok?" Ash said, and waved to them. They waved back, and Ash looked to Pikachu and Totodile. "All right guys, shall we go?" Said pokemon nodded, and they went to the lab.

In the lab professor was examining starters again, but this time he noticed when Ash arrived. "Ah Ash, you picked both Pikachu and Totodile with you. Are you going somewhere?" He asked while he returned starters.

"Yeah, I am actually leaving for a couple weeks to meet original team members. I took Totodile with me so he'll get some fresh air," Ash said, and Totodile grunted in agreement.

"I see," Oak nodded and went to pick Totodile's pokeball from trainer's pokeball storage while Ash followed him along his pokemon closely. "So can I help you somehow?"

"Well, firstly the Tauros herd. Only one of 30 wants to battle, so what should I do with them?" Ash asked, and Oak thought that a little.

"Hmm… I my opinion they can stay here if they want, you'll still be their trainer. I see no problem in that. Anything else?"

"Yes. Secondly, I'd like know to where I could catch some electric types," Ash said and caused Pikachu to squeak in surprise. Ash looked to him and smiled. "What? I think that it is time to have some electric rivalry in our family, don't you think?" Ash asked, and Pikachu just shrugged in "I don't really care" –way.

Oak gave Totodile's pokeball to Ash and gave an approving nod. "Ash is right; competition is good for you, Pikachu." Pikachu shrugged again, and Oak continued. "I think that the old Power Plant around Rock Tunnel's entrance would be the best place for electric type hunting."

Ash put the pokeball to his belt and nodded. "Okay, we'll go there. Thanks professor, we'll meet again in a couple weeks," Ash said and started to leave.

"No problem, Ash. And call if you need any help," Oak said and with a wave of hand Ash left the lab, both of his pokemon following him.

When they returned to home Ash told to Delia that he is leaving for couple weeks. Delia was shocked that he was leaving so soon, but was also relieved that her son would return in month, at least. So while Ash and his pokemon ate their lunch, Delia packed his stuff quickly. In half an hour Ash was ready to leave, and after Delia's mention about underwear change, Ash left the house with his pokemon and started walking towards route 1.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since they left Pallet Town. Ash, Pikachu and Totodile were enjoying about great weather. Ash looked to his environment, and found out that the area was very familiar to him. "Hey Pikachu, remember this place?"

Pikachu looked around and after a little thought he gave a nod with smile. Totodile on the other hand didn't know what they were talking about, so Ash decided to tell him.

"Well, at first when I obtained Pikachu from professor Oak we really didn't get along. I had to drag Pikachu with a rope because he didn't do anything what I said. In this place I released him from the rope to see if I could start a friendship with him, but instead he ran off to that tree over there," Ash pointed and Totodile looked to direction, and saw the tree next to the large field.

"I also tried to catch a Pidgey, which of course failed, and then a Rattata sneaked to my bag and ate some of my food supplies. When I pointed my original Pokedex towards it, Dexter told me that Rattata likes to steal food from idiots," Ash smiled for the memory, and Pikachu laughed a loud. Totodile looked quite amused but gave a small laugh. He hadn't really heard this story before, and noticed that it might continue because Ash's face was now more serious.

"But then I made a fatal mistake which would have cost our lives" Ash said as they kept on walking, and Pikachu was also serious. Totodile made a "keep on"-movement, so Ash continued.

"I threw a rock towards a bird which I thought was the Pidgey I tried to catch at first. Well, it wasn't Pidgey. It was a Spearow, which of course wanted to revenge that and alarmed the whole Spearow flock," Ash told him, and Totodile made a loud "gulp". He also knew that there was no playing Spearows. Ash gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, they are quite dangerous when they are angry. So we ran away and tried to escape. I even stole Misty's bike, but even that wasn't enough. I fall, and we had no place to run. So, I tried to protect Pikachu with my life, but instead Pikachu absorbed energy from thunder and managed to rebel those bastards away. Ever since that day we have been like brothers," Ash said and petted Pikachu who agreed with Ash. Totodile smiled, but was surprised when Ash suddenly stopped.

"When I ended my first Kanto journey I came back together with Misty and Brock this exact route. The flock of Spearow still lived here, and that Spearow which I hit with the rock had evolved into Fearow. It had a grudge against me, and a territory rivalry against flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. I also had a Pidgeotto in my team, and she wanted to defend Pidgey flock, but she was no match against Fearow, so she evolved into Pidgeot. We battled together and I tried to catch that Fearow, but it managed to escape. So, in this exact place Pidgeot decided to stay here as a flock guardian and I told her that I'll return for her one day," Ash said and looked to surprised Totodile. "And I think that after six years the day is today."

Surprisingly, a Pidgey appeared front of group. This was a young Pidgey and although most of Pidgeys were timid and docile pokemon which didn't want to fight, this Pidgey took a battle stance. Ash raised his eyebrows and looked to young pigeon.

"Hi there young one," Ash greeted gently and Pidgey nodded back. "Do you want to battle?"

Pidgey spread wings, and Ash looked to Totodile. "Okay, this will be perfect battle for you," and Totodile nodded with determination and went closer to Pidgey. "Use Water Gun!"

Little croc's jaws opened, and high pressured water went towards Pidgey which managed to escape the hit and used a Sand-attack. Totodile became blind, and Pidgey used that in advantage and hit poor crocodile with Quick Attack.

"Don't panic Totodile, clean your eyes with Water Gun!" Ash ordered, and soon Totodile got his eyesight back. Totodile was already panting a little, only after one hit which confirmed to Ash that Totodile was in poor shape. Pidgey saw that also as an opportunity and went for another Quick Attack.

"Catch it with Bite!" Ash exclaimed, and just before Quick Attack managed to hit, Totodile caught Pidgey with his jaws. He also made a little (although quite sluggish) dance and beat poor Pidgey to ground as a part of his dance.

After couple hits, Ash jumped on action. "End this with Water Gun!"

Totodile launched a jet of water and Pidgey was knocked out. Totodile cheered along with Pikachu, and Ash petted the little croc. "Good job, Totodile, but now we have to heal this brave guy," Ash and took a potion and revive from his back.

Soon after curing Pidgey woke up, and was as good as new. He was quite surprised that he wasn't caught and cocked his head in confusion.

"You battled with big heart, and if you want you'll find a good trainer soon, I'd like to say that in a week. New trainers come from Pallet Town then, and they'll pass through this route. So you can challenge them if you wish," Ash smiled and both Pikachu and Totodile nodded in agreement. "But I am looking for your flock leader because I am her trainer," Ash said, and that caused Pidgey to jump in surprise. "So could you please lead the way?" Ash asked and soon after Pidgey nodded warily and leaded them to the forest.

* * *

After 25 minutes walking they were at the flock's nest. Ash looked around and shouted: "Pidgeot! It's me, Ash!"

Soon after a large Pidgeot landed front of Ash. Although she was at least feet or two taller than last time (being couple inches taller than Ash), Ash knew immediately that she was his pokemon. Pidgeot also recognized her trainer and gave a huge hug with her wings and chirping in joy. Ash could only return the hug and laugh.

"I have missed you too, girl," Ash said smoothly and petted her chest feathers while Pidgeot cooed. The flock was gathering around them and most of Pidgeottos and young Pidgeots seemed to know who Ash was and greeted them. Ash also greeted them and turned back towards Pidgeot.

"Is the Spearow flock causing problems?" Ash asked. Pidgeot's expression darkened immediately and she gave a little nod. Ash nodded and looked to other Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots. "About six years ago I left Pidgeot to protect your flock from Fearow. Some of you have evolved into a Pidgeot, so you also have the power now. And I need Pidgeot now too. So I am here to make an offer," Ash declared, and the flock was listening along with Pidgeot who seemed to appreciate her trainer's words and also wondering where he would need her.

"If I catch the leader of Spearow flock, you'll let her reunite with me," Ash said and looked to his Pidgeot with smile. "If still she still wants to join me…" Ash said, and was soon taken into a crushing hug, Pidgeot chirping happily and having tears in her eyes. The flock seemed to also agree, so Ash returned Totodile to his ball and looked to Pidgeot with confidence which he hadn't felt for a while. "So what are we waiting for? Let's show to that son of the bitch who is the boss!" Ash exclaimed and climbed on Pidgeot's back together with Pikachu. And so they started to fly towards Fearow/Spearow territory, together with ten Pidgeottos and Pidgeots.

* * *

In ten minutes the flock warriors arrived to enemy territory, and were greeted with angry Spearows/Fearows. And the familiar bird was also there. Ash decided to greet him. "Hey motherfucker! Do you remember me?" Ash greeted, and in a flash the angry and big leader Fearow was front of him, shouting angrily.

Ash looked it with cold expression. "I have come here to fight you and end this shit. If you win, fine, I'll leave and won't be back. On the other hand, if I win… Well, you'll see…" Ash snickered, and Fearow looked even angrier. It ordered flock members to attack, but other Pidgeots and Pidgeottos blocked attacks. Fearow was stunned, and Ash shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I told you that the battle is between us, so let's get started, shall we?" Ash asked, and Fearow gave little nod. Pidgeot descended so Ash could jump off her and other members of flock kept other Spearows and Fearows on eye. Pidgeot took back to the airbone and faced the Fearow, and Ash checked Pidgeot's attacks with his Pokedex.

The battle was ready to begin, and Fearow started with Drill Peck which Pidgeot evaded easily without any order. Pidgeot's flock cheered loudly.

"Nice one, girl! Hit it with Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed, and Pidgeot went for the attack but Fearow used Mirror Move and managed to counter Pidgeot's Quick Attack, and Spearows/Fearows cheered. The battle was for at least ten minutes just straight forward attacking and dodging, and both gladiators were tiring. Pidgeot was better in dodging, but Fearow had surprisingly more power in its attacks. Ash decided to intervene and change tactics.

"We must trust our speed and use attacks from distance, Pidgeot! Use Twister to trap Fearow!" Ash exclaimed, Pidgeot made a little tornado which was able to slow down Fearow. "Now is your chance, use Air Slash!" Ash exclaimed, and the attack was direct hit and caused Fearow to lose its focus. "Finish it off with your new move! Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered, and Pidgeot opened its beak and strong orange purple beam came and made a direct hit to Fearow, which was dropping down fast.

Ash took an empty poke ball from his belt, ran a little bit closer to dropping Fearow and threw the ball before Fearow hit to the ground. The ball hit the target, dematerialized Fearow into red laser and sucked it inside.

The ball started shaking, and its release button blinked rapidly. Everyone was looking the wiggling ball and holding their breath, and after 30 seconds Fearow gave up and ball shoot some sparks to confirm the capture. The members of the Pidgeot's flock were overjoyed, and the members of the fallen Fearow left in a flash.

* * *

Ash picked up the ball, looked it without emotion and attached it to the belt. He then looked to Pidgeot with smile. "We did it, girl! Your battling has improved drastically!" Ash complimented his first bird pokemon and took a super potion from his bag. "Here, let's heal some of your wounds," and with that he sprayed the potion to Pidgeot. She grimaced a little, but was soon as healthy as new although a little bit tired. She looked to other members of flock, gave them a nod. Other Pidgeottos and Pidgeots nodded back and started to fly back to their nest. Pidgeot then gave a little smile and gave a light peck to Ash's cheek.

Ash chuckled and took an old poke ball from his bag. "This is your poke ball. I am telling you now that if you choose to come with me, I won't return you back to the flock, not until we are the best of all. I need your skills to improve other flying types in our family, and I know that you are an amazing fighter. I am just saying that I'm going to train seriously, and I won't stop until we are on the top. Do you agree with me and do you want to be part of our family again?"

Pidgeot thought Ash's words for a while. She felt that his trainer was more serious than ever in his life, and something felt different about him. Although she loved her flock, she loved her trainer more than anyone, so she clicked the poke ball with her beak and went inside to the ball.

Ash and Pikachu looked the ball with wide smile. "Welcome back to the family, Pidgeot."

* * *

**So, that was the chapter 2. I first thought that I'll make a one big chapter for old faces, but insted I decided to make three chapters for them. This chapter was quite hard to write, especially the part where Ask talked to his pokemon at Oak's ranch.**

**So, like before, review and tell what do you think! Gen. Jok3r's out!**

**PS: Thank you Revan Lord of Revenge, I would have ignored the herd of Tauros completely without your mentioning! My solution was quite boring, I admit, but this is for now. I really don't know what to do with them, because Ash won't make any trades if he doesn't know the another trainer well... Sigh. But for now, they will be just loafing around and won't play any part in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers!**

**So, the next part of Winner's Instinct: Awakening is out! I finally managed to do it, damn that last days have been quite busy thanks to school... But better late than never!**

**Again, I got nice reviews from last chapter, and also some questions:**

**Revan Lord of Revenge & Legionary Prime:**** If I tell you that one beautiful day mega-evolutions will be part of the story, is that an answer to the question about Kalos? So, yes for "megavolutions".**  


**And to others who are wondering about evolutions and new team mates: **** Everything in time. Big things will happen in future chapters, so stay tuned. ****  
**

**Please, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Returning to the Family (part 2/3): The Battle of Apes**

After Pidgeot's decision Ash attached the poke ball back to his belt, and took Totodile's ball and released him. Totodile looked the area and had a wondering expression on his face.

"You are wondering how the battle ended?" Ash asked, and Totodile nodded. "We beat the leader of Fearow flock, and also caught him. And Pidgeot also rejoined to our family!" Ash cheered happily along with Pikachu, and Totodile was also excited. He didn't know Pidgeot, but from what he saw he knew that Pidgeot is very strong. Ash suddenly took another ball from his belt and looked it with frown.

"I captured him, but I don't know what to do with him," Ash said, and both Pikachu and Totodile looked the ball with no so happy expression. "Fearow has a grudge against me and Pidgeot, and I really don't want to train him. But I can't release him either, because he would only return here and start terrorizing again," Ash sighed, and looked to his companions. "We must still heal him a little, so be ready if he decides something nasty, ok?" Ash asked, and both pokemon took a battle stance. Ash nodded and opened the ball.

The big Fearow was heavily hurt, but it looked like it would be ready to kill if he got only even one chance. Seeing that Pikachu started to build up electricity and Totodile prepared Ice Fang. Noticing this, Ash stopped them and looked to Fearow.

"Okay, now calm down a little. I caught you, and now I am your trainer. But you hate me like I hate you," Ash said which caused Fearow to look in a surprise, although the main emotion was anger. "Yes, I hate you because you are the one who almost cost our death about six years ago. I was fool when I threw the rock, I admit and I am sorry about it, but trying to take a life because of one hit is both unacceptable and unforgettable," Ash said Fearow which snorted, but it quickly changed into wince of pain before he stared Ash again, as if to ask why he caught him.

"You are wondering why I caught you? I need Pidgeot now, and you were the reason why I couldn't take her away from the flock. So I removed you from the area, and that's it," Ash said and glint of nasty hope appeared in Fearow's eyes. It was Ash's turn to snort.

"You really think that I am going to release you into other place? You would only try to return back here, so the answer is no," Ash said and Fearow seemed to curse before he looked back to Ash with cold glare. "Glare as much you want, Fearow, but now I am going to heal you a little before we arrive to Viridian's pokemon center. You'll behave around me and others which includes both pokemon and people. In return, I'll feed you, I don't train you and I'll try to find you a new trainer. If I don't find anyone else, I'll give you to Falkner, the flying type Gym Leader in Violet City," Ash told him, and Fearow in response snorted and cocked his head as if to ask what you are going to do if I don't do what you just said. Ash seemed to understand the expression and looked Fearow with cold stare.

"I'll send you to professor Oak's ranch and I'll tell him that you'll stay in your poke ball which I'll seal in the way that prevents you broke out from there. At least for one year," Ash said Fearow's eyes widened a little. "Yeah Fearow, I'll do that, trust me. And also, if you try to hurt me Pikachu will give you some electricity," Ash said and looked to nodding Pikachu whose cheek pouches sparked dangerously. Fearow surprisingly calmed a little bit and seemed to accept his fate.

"So you agree with me? You'll behave and I'll find you a trainer who makes you stronger. Deal?" Ash asked, Fearow gave a little nod. Ash nodded also, and took a super potion from his back and used it to Fearow which grimaced a little but his wounds looked much better. Ash took Fearow's poke ball and returned him without a word. He also knew that it was late afternoon, so if possible he had to fly to Viridian City in order to get in the pokemon center before night. He took Pidgeot's ball and released her. Her wounds were better, but she seemed a little tired. Ash petted her causing Pidgeot to chirp happily.

"Look girl, I know you are tired, but could you please fly to Viridian? I would be very happy if we could stay in pokemon center for night," Ash asked and the bird nodded, allowing Ash with Pikachu and Totodile to climb on her back. And so they took off.

In a couple hours they arrived to Viridian City's pokemon center. Ash returned Pidgeot with gratitude and went to meet the nurse on duty. He gave to her his pokemon and rented a room for the night. Totodile and Pikachu needed only a quick check so Ash got them back quickly, but both Fearow and Pidgeot had to be in nurse's care for the night. So, Ash went together with Pikachu and Totodile to eat and then to their room to rest and sleep over night.

* * *

On the next morning Ash picked his birds and paid his room to nurse. Together with Pikachu and Totodile he headed towards pokemon mart to buy some supplies, including potions, pokeballs and some food for him and his pokemon. He decided that he'll travel on foot for a day at least, so Ash headed towards route 2.

On route 2, he battled almost whole day with Totodile against bug catchers. Those trainers were quite weak, but because Totodile was completely out of shape, catchers were perfect for them. Of course, there were also some stronger trainers looking for, for instance, Nidorans to get some decent trainable pokemon. Against them Ash used mainly Pidgeot or Pikachu, so they got also some exercise. But the main purpose was to get the little croc in shape, and little by little Totodile started to get his old instincts and attitude back.

At the end of the Ash arrived to the area of Viridian Forest. He set the camp there, and after feeding his pokemon (including Fearow, although Ash returned him immediately when the bird had finished his meal), he made his own exercise routine together with Pidgeot and Pikachu. He let Totodile rest, because he was quite tired after battles he had faced. So with Pikachu and Pidgeot, he made some muscular training and running. Pidgeot was already strong, so Ash tried to improve her speed and agility (which were also on quite amazing level) by making her fly in the forest and slalom through the trees. Pikachu was also doing the same (by using Quick Attack), and he also tried to improve his tail's strength by using it like a spring against his own bodyweight. When they went to sleep, they were really tired.

On the next morning, after same kind of routine they made yesterday evening and breakfast, Ash decided that he should get to the Mountain Moon. There were always decent trainers looking for decent pokemon and especially rare Clefairys. He also wanted to explore the mountain in his own space, because last time he really hadn't any time or interest to train there. So, with the help of Pidgeot Ash arrived to the mountain after four hours.

Ash stayed there for one night, battling against hikers and improving his pokemon's powers and accuracy by hitting boulders. Although Totodile's opponents were much higher level that bug catcher's pokemon, he had quite easy time after he got his Water Gun's accuracy and power back for longer distance. Also the dancing and humorous attitude was returning, so Totodile was able to annoy his opponents to rage just by dodging their attacks with his dance moves, just like in old times.

Pikachu and Pidgeot were also training hard along with Ash and Totodile. Pikachu focused on his attack powers while Pidgeot tried to adapt to battle in areas with little spaces. She also improved her wings strength, and with Pikachu's help, she managed to learn Steel Wing which made fighting against rock types much easier.

* * *

After running out of his supplies, Ash left mountain with Pidgeot and arrived to Saffron City around afternoon. In pokemon center he quickly healed his pokemon and rented a room. After that Ash went together with Pikachu to meet their next friend.

Ash walked towards the area of gyms and looked to his friend. "Man, I didn't remember that Saffron is so modern city. It can really rival with Goldenrod or Jubilife, what do you think buddy?" Ash asked, and Pikachu nodded back. And truth to be told, Saffron was a modern city with skyscrapers, magnet train and fancy stores. The technology was also the best of Kanto because of Silph Company. But in no time Ash arrived to the area of gyms.

He looked them for a while, and turned to Pikachu. "This place really reminds about not so happy things when Sabrina had lost control of her psychic powers," Ash shivered along with Pikachu to the memory. Some kind of psychopath who turned your friends to dolls isn't really a matter of laugh. "But luckily I found Haunter and he was able to get Sabrina's abilities back in control. I hope that they are doing fine," Ash said and looked to other gym which was the Fighting Dojo. "But that's our destination, so let's go," Ash said and they went inside.

The place was fulfilled with fighting types and their trainers and all of them were training hard. The difference from last time was that there were also pokemon from other regions, like Lucario, Mienfoo, Groagunk and so on. Soon after entering Ash noted a familiar person training with a familiar ape. They were Anthony and Ash's Primeape.

Ash and Pikachu went to meet them. "Excuse me sir, do you have time?" Ash asked from six feet tall man, who didn't seem to know who Ash was. Primeape on the other hand was shocked.

Anthony also noted that. "Well it's okay, we just finished our routine. Do you know Primeape, by the way? He usually doesn't care about strangers, but now he looks quite shocked," Anthony asked and looked from Primeape to Ash.

Ash just smirked. "Well Anthony, I am quite offended that you don't remember me. I am Primeape's original trainer," Ash said, and now Anthony was also shocked.

"The original trainer… That little kid with Pikachu… Oh my goodness, it's you! You have grown a lot from last time! Ash, was it?" Anthony asked pointing his index finger to Ash.

"Yes, it's me," Ash smiled and looked to Primeape. "Hi Primeape, long time no see. I must say that you have trained quite hard, haven't you?" Ash asked, and Primeape flexed proudly his arm muscles. Yes, muscles. Primeape was maybe a couple inches taller from last time, but now he really had muscles in his arms and legs. His middle body looked also bulkier, and he emitted calm confidence from himself like regional champion's pokemon usually emit. Calmness and Primeape doesn't usually belong together, but his old Primeape was totally different case. Primeape gave an image of experienced fighter, and that was exactly what Ash needed right now.

Anthony seemed to get his senses back. "So Ash, why are you here? Do you want to learn from the best? You see, he has won all those championship belts which are hanging on the wall," Anthony explained and pointed proudly to wall behind of the battle ring. Ash gave an impressed nod, so Anthony continued, "Since you left Primeape here, we have been working and he has been the defending champion of the P1-tournament ever since. And the tournament of fighting types has become very popular; there are lots of contenders from every region!" Anthony exclaimed and looked proudly to Primeape who seemed to be meditating, which is quite extraordinary for his species.

Ash nodded, and looked to Anthony with small smile. "The reason why I came here is to get Primeape back to my family where he belongs to." That caused Anthony to be in wordless shock, and Primeape lost his focus to meditate and gave an intensive stare to Ash, asking for the reason.

"Of course you don't have to come with me, if you want to stay here. But I need an experienced fighter to teach my other family members how to build strength and how to become better in close combat, because we want to be the best," Ash said and Pikachu agreed completely with Ash. "Like I said, if you wish, you can stay here and I won't be ever back. Or, you can come with and help me to train my other team members and battle against pokemon that you wouldn't be battling here. But if you choose the latter choice, you won't return to this place anymore, not for years at least. So how is it?" Ash asked seriously. Primeape wondered his choices, and Anthony looked sadly from Ash to Primeape.

"Well, you are his original trainer, and you really didn't give him to me, you just let me train Primeape to let him become the champion. And also, Primeape has a new championship contender under his training, so I am very sure that the championship will stay here in Saffron," Anthony smiled and pointed to Mienshao who bowed when he was mentioned. "So Primeape, I don't have any bad feelings no matter how you choose," Anthony smiled sadly and looked to Primeape, who gave a nod and closed his eyes.

Soon Primeape opened his eyes, and he looked very determined. He started explaining, looking from Anthony to Ash and then to the battle ring, making also some boxing moves. Anthony looked in understanding.

"I think that Primeape wants to battle against you," Anthony said and looked to Ash. "You'll battle in that ring. It will be battled in P1-rules," Anthony stated, and Ash was quite confused.

"So what are the rules? I can't remember…"

"It is a one-on-one –battle with fighting types, and only fighting type moves or punch- and kick moves is allowed. For instance, if you have a Medicham, you can use Mega Punch but not Psychic."

"And if I win, you'll come with me. Or if you win, you'll stay here," Ash asked from Primeape who gave a nod to confirm the challenge. Ash also nodded determinately which made Anthony to smile proudly again.

"So tomorrow around ten o'clock we will have a nice battle! If you manage to beat us, you deserve to train him again," Anthony exclaimed.

Ash nodded with determination, feeling surprisingly confident. "And that's exactly what I am going to do," Ash answered and with a wave he left the dojo.

* * *

Soon after Ash arrived to pokemon center, and he noticed that it was already a dinner time. So Ash went to eat in center's restaurant and then decided to make a call to professor Oak after he had finished his meal.

At the phone room Ash picked up the phone and made the call. After a while a familiar voice greeted.

"Hello, this is professor Oak."

"Hello there, professor. How is it going?" Ash greeted back, and the screen of the videophone turned to alive, showing the old man.

"Ah, it is you Ash! Well, I must say that I don't exactly know what did you say to your pokemon, but they have trained themselves very hard for three days! And I really believe that they have made a progress!" Oak exclaimed, and Ash smiled proudly. "I also noted from your Pokedex's database that Pidgeot has returned to your team and you have also caught a Fearow. Is it the same Fearow who was constantly attacking against the Pidgey flock?"

Ash nodded seriously, and Oak continued. "That's good, I believe that in future that Fearow could have caused serious problems either to Viridian City or to Pallet Town," Oak said seriously. "But how is he working with you? Do you have any problems?"

"Actually we are getting along quite well despite our two-way grudge," Ash said which caused Oak to frown in confusion. "He doesn't want to be with me and I don't want to train him, so I'll take care of him as long as he behaves well, and in return I am looking a new trainer for him. He doesn't hate all human beings generally like I don't hate every Fearow, we just don't like each other. If I don't find good trainer for him, I'll send him to Violet City's gym leader Falkner. Fearow seemed to be okay with that," Ash said and professor nodded.

"That's quite rare to have that kind of relationship just after capture, but it happens in time. But can I help you somehow?"

"Yes. I need Infernape, so would you send him here? It'll be for one day, so their training can continue the day after tomorrow." Professor nodded and went to pick Infernape.

Soon Oak arrived to the picture with a pokeball and placed it to transporter. He pressed some buttons, and Infernape's ball appeared to pokemon center's phone's transporter. "He arrived. Thank you, professor. I'll send him back tomorrow."

"You are welcome. Good bye, Ash," Oak said and the call ended.

Ash then picked the ball and opened it. Infernape emerged from it, and Pikachu greeted him happily. Infernape greeted back, and looked Ash in confusion.

"Hey Infernape. Tomorrow I need a strong fighting type to battle. You'll face the P1-champion who is originally my old pokemon. If we win, he'll rejoin us, and then I'll send you back to Oak so you can continue your training routine. So what do you think, are you ready for challenge?" Ash asked and Infernape slammed his own chest and nodded with confidence.

"That's nice to hear, Infernape. But remember, in this battle you are allowed to use only fighting type moves or punch- and kick-like moves," Ash said and Infernape nodded.

Ash took his Pokedex out and pointed it to Infernape. "Good. Now I am going to look your move list and see what you have got."

Ash looked the list and soon he let out a loud and long whistle before looking to Infernape. "You really have been training a lot, especially with Scraggy?" Ash grinned, and Infernape just grinned back. Ash put his Pokedex away and looked his pokemon. "Okay, let's get some rest so we are ready for tomorrow."

* * *

At the next morning, just ten o'clock Ash arrived with Pikachu to the dojo. Primeape and Anthony were already in the ring, and Ash made his way towards them. There was also a lot of audience, so the battle against P1-champion was something to watch for. Quickly Ash arrived to the ring, and greeted his opponents who returned greeting.

"Morning, Ash. So, are you and your fighting type ready?" Anthony asked and Ash took Infernape's poke ball from his belt and made it larger.

"You bet that we are. Infernape, come on out!" Ash exclaimed and threw the pokeball. Infernape emerged out with confident roar, which caused some of the audience to applaud in approval for strong fighting type. Both Anthony and Primeape seemed to respect their new opponent.

"An Infernape? You don't see those very often around these parts, but this one looks quite strong. You have trained him very well, Ash."

"Thank you, Anthony. He is my strongest fighting type at the moment, and I know that we'll have a nice battle."

Anthony nodded, and turned to referee. "All right, Matthew, let's get the show started!"

Matthew nodded, and took his place. "This is an unofficial P1-championship battle between the current champion's trainer Anthony from Saffron City and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The battle will be a one-on-one –battle with P1-rules without time limit, which means that only fighting type moves or combat-like moves are allowed. The last pokemon standing is the winner. Is everything clear?"

"Yes," both trainers answered, and Matthew lifted his flags.

"Are the battlers ready?"

"YES!"

"So let the battle begin!" Matthew exclaimed and dropped his flags with swift move.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Ash exclaimed in his adrenaline rush and made the first move. Infernape made the hit, but it didn't hurt Primeape much. After Anthony's order he used Mega Punch which caused some damage to Infernape.

The battle was very tight. Both pokemon changed blows by using Mach Punch, Karate Chop, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Elemental (Fire/Thunder/Ice) Punches, Close Combat, Cross Chop and so on. But because Infernape couldn't use other elemental attacks besides Fire Punch, after 15 minutes Primeape, despite being also very tired was taking the control of the battle. Both trainers were also sweating, and tried to figure out how to win this match. Eventually, one of the Primeape's Thunder Punches managed to paralyze Infernape who gave a pained roar and grimaced.

"No Infernape, you got to keep moving!" Ash exclaimed and felt that the too familiar feeling of panic was taking him over. Pikachu stood next to his trainer and also cheered his monkey friend.

Anthony instead had a vicious grin on his face and saw an opportunity. "Primeape, now when he is paralyzed use Seismic Toss and end this battle!" Primeape grinned, lifted Infernape and spinned with him in the air to gain some momentum and tossed Infernape to the floor with a loud thump.

Everyone from the battlers to the audience was holding their breath. Anthony and panting Primeape grinned widely because they were sure that victory was theirs. Although Infernape laid on (or maybe in) the floor face downwards, Ash also grinned. That caused Primeape, Anthony and Matthew (who was about to call the match) look in wonder.

"This is not over yet. That was a strong Seismic Toss, Primeape, but it wasn't enough to knock Infernape out," Ash said with confidence and his grin grew even wider. "You just made him _angry_."

And with that, Infernape stood up slowly and let out a huge roar. His crown seemed to explode and it grew at least four times bigger and had now more bluish red color instead of normal yellow/red/orange fire. His eyes were also blood red, and that made even Primeape to shiver a little.

"What the heck… He looks like a blood thirsty monster!" Anthony exclaimed in shock.

"Infernape's Blaze just activated. His Blaze is just much stronger than general Blaze is," Ash grinned. "Use Mach Punch!"

That was a straight hit, and because Primeape was tired, he was a little bit too slow to recover despite Anthony's commands. "Now hit him with Fire Punch, full power!" Ash exclaimed with enthusiasm, and Infernape made a direct hit. Primeape shouted in agony, and the secondary effect of Fire Punch also kicked in: Primeape was burned. Ash saw another opening, and decided to press full throttle. "Another Fire Punch!"

Again attack hit, and Primeape screamed in agony and frustration. He was still barely hanging on, and Ash decided to finish the battle.

"Infernape, finish the battle with High Jump Kick!"

Infernape grinned and prepared the fatal attack which could cause a serious damage to him if he missed his target for some reason. However, Primeable barely managed to see what was coming before High Jump Kick hit the target. After the attack, Primeape was motionless and unconscious while Infernape panted heavily. Matthew noticed situation and raised the blue flag towards Ash.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Infernape wins! Since the battle for championship was unofficial, Primeape loses the title and we'll have a new champion after next P1-tournament!"

* * *

Audience applauded after awesome battle, and Ash went to hug Infernape who had calmed down and had dropped to one knee because of the pain.

"You did it! I knew you can win this, Inferape!" Ash exclaimed and hugged his friend who hugged back despite the pain. Pikachu also congratulated his friend.

Anthony had a sad smile and used revive and a hyper potion to Primeape. He came back to consciousness, and had also a sad smile and hugged his coach tightly who returned the hug.

"You were great as always, Primeape. But Ash with Infernape was stronger in our own game, so you'll learn much from them," Anthony smiled taking a pokeball from his belt. Primeape released hug, wiped tears from his eyes and looked to Ash who came closer to talk them. Anthony took out his hand which Ash gripped for handshake.

"It was a great battle, Ash. You'll train Primeape well, I just know it."

"Thank you Anthony, but we wouldn't have won without the Blaze-boost," Ash chuckled and looked to Primeape. "So, you are willing to return our family?"

Primeape nodded with determination, Anthony handed Primeape's pokeball to Ash. Ash nodded and looked to his apes. "Welcome back, Primeape. Now you two take a good rest," and with that Ash returned both Infernape and Primeape back to their poke balls.

Anthony wiped a tear from his eye. "We had long history with Primeape, but now it is time for something new. You'll learn a lot from each other, I am sure of it."

"I know that too. Thank you for everything, Anthony, and maybe we'll meet again."

"We will. Goodbye, Ash."

"Goodbye," and with that Ash left to the pokemon center.

Ash handed his fighters to the nurse and mentioned that Infernape is going to rest in Oak's ranch, so he needs just a quick nursing. Nurse nodded, and in an hour nurse gave the Infernape back, saying that Primeape would be ready for tomorrow morning. So, Ash sent Infernape back to the ranch so he can continue the training routine with others tomorrow. After that, Ash just rested a whole day together with his pokemon (excluding Fearow) and enjoying the victory.

* * *

At the next morning Ash picked Primeape, paid his rent for the room and went to buy some supplies for training, mostly potions and other medicine. After that he went to the route 6 while letting Totodile out from his ball.

It was a two day trip before Ash arrived to Vermilion City. He had battled a lot (again mostly with Totodile), and had also trained hard. Primeape knew now how improve body strength for both Ash and pokemon, so they really had to work in their training sessions. Primeape also tutored Ice Punch for Totodile and Thunder Punch for Pikachu. Happy for the results, Ash entered into the pokemon center of Vermilion City. And then he was surprised.

When Ash entered in, he saw a familiar purple grey haired man taking his pokemon from the nurse. As the trainer turned to leave, he also seemed to be surprised when he noticed Ash. Although the trainer had grown from their last meeting even a couple inches more than Ash and had a beard, he still had the same recognizable face features and grey eyes along with same kind of clothes. Ash immediately knew who the trainer was, and after a short silence, decided to start a discussion.

"Paul?"

* * *

**Heh, what a nice ending it was for this chapter, wasn't it?**

**But like with previous chapters, please review. I truly appreciate your reviews, new ideas and feedback are always appreciated!**

**Gen. Jok3r**


End file.
